


If You Talk You're Gonna Get Shot

by quiet_up_town



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica is badass, Eliza is a cutie and reminds me of molly from Sherlock, I took forever to pick a title for this and it still doesn't fit, John is also a badass, M/M, Sam and charles gossip, This focuses on John so much, aaron burr is fun????, also a sadass, and peggy, he trying to hit on John, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_up_town/pseuds/quiet_up_town
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens goes into work one day to find out his boyfriend and work partner has been shot. Now he's determined to find closure and Alexander's murderer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(ugh descriptions are hard I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Talk You're Gonna Get Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is so horrible please kill me

         “I know you, like you would ever.” Alexander held up a confident facade as his colleague pointed the gun at him. “Alexander. You know I would, you know how sick and tired I am of you?” he fiddled with the trigger. Alexander gulped but didn’t move, for some reason he couldn’t. He was scared but he knew his friend wouldn’t pull the trigger, he thought at least. Sure, they had fought constantly, but it’s not like he would ever kill him? But then again, here the man was, pointing a gun at Alexander. The man could get away with it, afterall he was a very experienced detective. He knew all of a criminal’s tricks. “Mr. B-” Alexander was about to step towards him, but then he heard the loud sound. The sound of the gun. Alexander fell back as it hit him. “I’m sorry, Alexander.” the bullet entered right between his ribs, and he could feel himself already starting to pass out. “I can’t believe this.” he felt as if he should’ve been calling for help or something, but then again, he felt as if he deserved this. His colleague was staring down at him, but then looked up when he heard something. Someone. He got a look of panic on his face and quickly began booking it down the street. And by the time that person got to Alexander, his heart at stopped and he was long gone.

\----------

          John woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. The programmed orchestra music filling the whole room. Sunlight poured from a window with the shade open onto the empty space next to John. “Alexander, would you turn that off?” John put his arm over his head. “Alexander!” John sat up in the bed and opened his tired eyes. “Alex, please. It’s getting annoy-” that’s when John realized he was alone in the room. The orchestra music stopped and then started again. This time slightly quieter. Less aggravating. John looked around the room before remembering vague pieces of last night.

 

_“Alex, where are you going?” John asked tiredly. He didn’t even open his eyes. The bed shifted and Alexander looked at the young man. “I have an early meeting.” John rubbed his eyes, “It’s still dark outside.” Alex nodded and opened the window shade, “I know, I- uh. This meeting is at dawn.” John didn’t say anything but just extended his arms to give Alexander a quick sleepy hug. They hugged each other tightly and Alexander whispered in John’s ear “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”_

\---------

            The memory faded and John smiled at the bitter sweetness of it. John wondered if Alexander was still out. He tiredly rubbed his eyes before checking the time. 6:30am. He had to get ready for work anyways. So, he got out of the bed and ambled his way to the kitchen. John wandered around before getting a carton of eggs from the fridge and a big corn flour tortilla. He took the time while the stove heated to go see if Alexander was anywhere in the house. “Alex?” he called out into the room. he checked the living room first. He wasn’t on the couch typing away at his computer. He wasn’t there at all. He checked the bathrooms, the guest bedroom, the study, the basement, and even all the closets. He noticed when he went to the garage that his car was gone, too. Perhaps, he went into work early? Usually he and John went in together, but maybe he had to do something. Alexander was the non-stop type after all. John nodded to himself. Exactly. Alexander was fine and John was going to see him when he got to work. John was satisfied with that answer and got ready for the day normally.

           John got to work early. Ten minutes early in fact. Without Alexander there he was able to get ready on time. Usually Alex was constantly making him laugh or distracting him with something When John opened the door to the building, he was surprised to see that Peggy and Lafayette were not at the front desk. Usually they waited there, talking to the two secretaries- Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury- until they had to clock in for work at the last second. So, John just clocked in regularly, giving a nod to Seabury. Sam had a blank look on his face, not the usual smile that he gave John. “Morning, Sammy.” John teased with a grin. Samuel just gave a horrified look as he sipped his coffee. John shook his head and went to the elevator. _What’s his problem?_

         When John stepped into his office he wasn’t ready for the heaviness. It was dead silent. All of his friends and colleagues were gathered in his office. Peggy sat in his spinny chair, Eliza, Jefferson, and Madison all sat on his desk, Eliza was crying quietly. Washington and Burr sat in arm chairs. Aaron was twiddling his thumbs nervously. Angelica was leaning against the door with Hercules hugging her tightly and Lafayette letting her cry into her chest. Lafayette sobbed every once in awhile. Maria and Theodosia were talking quietly in the corner, Maria’s head against Theo’s chest. John took it all in before attempting to brighten the mood. “I- uh. Rough morning?” John questioned. Everyone looked up. “I’m sorry. Just making a joke. Did someone die?” George nodded solemnly he was about to say something. “Let me guess, it was Charles. Knew he’d do something to get himself killed.” John said thoughtfully. Jefferson gave John a confused look before standing up. His knees wobbled a bit. Wow, this even had effected Jefferson. Something horrible must’ve happened. “You really don’t know?” Jefferson asked, standing right in front of John. “We called you so many times.” John shook his head. He never even checked his phone this morning. In fact, he actually left it sitting on the bedside table. “What happened?” John asked. Eliza got off the desk and gave him a big hug. “I’m so sorry. Alexander he- he- somebody else tell him.” Eliza started crying again and didn’t let go of John. “Alexander got shot last night around midnight in an alleyway on 95th street. A woman found him with a bullet wound right between his ribs. She called 911 but he had already died ten minutes before they got there. She saw a man run away from the scene but she couldn’t catch up with him,” George spoke up, “we’re so sorry, Son.” Everyone gathered around him and gave him a big hug. John was still trying to process what they were saying. And then he finally realized what has happened.

Alexander Hamilton was dead.

His best friend was dead.

The love of his life was dead.

           John didn’t speak. It felt as if he just had been hit by a truck and then smashed in the head with a baseball bat and then dropped out of a plane without a parachute. He let the group hug him until he realized he didn’t want them here. He didn’t want them to see him cry. “Get out.” he said quietly. Lafayette back away. “John....” John just shook his head and left the group. “Please. Just leave me be.” he wasn’t crying. He wasn’t showing any emotion, he just wanted them out of here. “John, we’re here for you. We’re sorry.” Eliza said as they all headed towards the door. Aaron looked at John over his shoulder. He whispered a soft “Sorry.” and left. “It’s not your fault, guys.” John said after them and then closed the door. He shut the blinds on the big glass walls and kicked a chair. It tipped but then went back to it's original spot. He sat down in the seat peggy was in. On his desk sat a box of Sea Salt Taffy. There was a not attached with all of his friend’s best wishes.

_Dear John,_

_We’re so sorry. Nobody expected this. But we’re all going to get through this together. We’ll all miss Alex. Just know this isn’t your fault, and we’re here for you. With love, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, Lafayette, Hercules, James, Aaron, Thomas, George, Maria, Theodosia, Charles, and Samuel._

        He smiled sadly. Everyone signed it. From Aaron’s neat cursive to Peggy’s messy print. He was glad they cared. He felt like he needed to repay them, but when he tried to go to them his legs wouldn’t work. He sat glued to his seat. So he stayed there. He picked up a blue taffy and started spinning in his chair until he felt like he wanted to puke. What a rough morning indeed.


End file.
